


Kissing a flame

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Beauxbatons, F/M, Gen, George and fred in a tight spot, Peeves is friends with ginny, Room of Requirement, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball, george and Fred get tricked, veela bet, veela witches pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: No one can outwit George and Fred, Trust me, those two are kings of Pranksters. But during the Triwizard Tournament, they went a little overboard and a young unassuming Veela girl ended up teaching these two a fitting lesson. Now Bill is getting married to Fleur Delacour and the twins are too jittery about it. Molly Weasley corners them, and Ginny is too glad to inform the family- Gabrielle Delacour had managed to trick the twins. Unlike himself, Arthur is eager to know if the little veela witch has a twin they don't know of yet!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour/Fred Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour/George Weasley
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry Potter Hump Day Drabbles





	Kissing a flame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank Weasley’s Witches & writers admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. My first George/Fred/Gabrielle

**Kissing a Flame**

Peeves grinned maliciously and grabbed the sleeping girl’s nose. The next movement, Ginny Weasley was up with a start and trying hard to push away the thing tickling her nose!

“Wakey wakey, Lil Red!” The poltergeist chortled.

“Peeves!” 

But she shut her mouth immediately when it had hissed at her.

“Lil Red follow me, it's about time, your brothers get pranked.”

Even if it was dead in the night, Ginny couldn’t resist the chance to watch something so epic. Fred and George getting pranked who would have thought to do that. She had followed the poltergeist through hidden passages and corridors until it had led her right in front of the Room of Requirement. The door was visible and someone pulled it open. Peeves had made Ginny hide behind a statue of a long-dead wizard. She watched with awe at a handful of students from Beauxbatons Academy, sniggering among themselves, come out and leave as quietly as they could.

She was about to open her mouth, when the door opened again and to her utter shock, Fred and George walked out. The twins were red in the face and even in the moonlight coming from the bay window, she could clearly make out those several lipstick marks over their face. She was about to gasp aloud, but Peeves had smack a cane on her head to keep her quiet.

The two boys looked about and then dropped on the ground, breathing hard.

“George?”

“Yes, Fred?”

“What happened…”

“In there...not sure!”

“I hate to admit…”

“So do I..”

They finished the sentence together,” We were thoroughly tricked and we bloody hell enjoyed it.”

“Yup, yup, what a shame…” 

“But she did give us a parting gift…” Fred brought out a globe from the insides of his cloak and it glowed.

Ginny bit her lips as she saw the two of them tied up on two adjacent chairs and Gabrielle Delacour running her fingers over their blushing faces. The veela witch turned and she could now see they weren’t alone. There were several other witches grinning maliciously at the twins.

Gabrielle mewed like a cat.

The twin closest to her asked in a daze, “So, you like George?”

“Yes.”

“But you like Fred, too?”, George added from beside.

“...Yes.”

“Bloody Brilliant.” they gulped together.

“No, I think you two are bloody brilliant. Pranking veelas, that’s not easy. Stealing our stuff is a crime we look down upon. But you both are a catch indeed. And what were you two thinking during the Yule Ball? Did you want to kiss a veela and boast about it? Well, guess what, we have been betting on cornering you both ever since. We wanted to know what it is like to kiss twins? Will it be any different? And the best way to find that out…”

And then she was kissing Fred. Before the brother could do anything about it, she had pushed him away and was kissing George instead. The mist gathered around the globe and the image dissolved.

She looked back at her brothers and couldn't believe her ears.

“George?”

“Yes, Fred?”

Together they stared back at each other and crossed their fingers over their hearts and vowed,” We will never try to steal knickers of veela witches, ever in our lives. But we will keep this safe with us because we will never forget this one time experience of kissing a flame.”

* * *

It was summer break, dinner was over, and surprisingly both Bill and Charlie had come home. The eldest had brought in a crack of butterbeer and also a bottle of fire-whiskey for Molly and Arthur, gushing he wanted to tell them something important.

“Well, I hope you all would remember Fleur Delacour from the Triwizard Tournament...um, we have been dating for nearly a year now, and I want to marry her. “ He might have said the last couple of words looking at their parents, but Ginny happily watched George and Fred choke on their butterbeer. She bit the insides of her cheek and thought, _‘And all you both can do is Gabrielle, me me_.’

Arthur, Molly, Charlie, and Ron were staring at the twins who were busy wiping their mouths on their sleeves. Without batting their eyes, they had managed to salvage the situation.

Looking at Bill, both smiled forcefully and said cheekily, “WOW,” turned to share a knowing look, Fred waved a hand and said,” We guess…” 

“We do have a lot to learn from you, Bill!” George ended.

Twisting the Severus Snape’s patent first-year first-day potion class speech, they went on their knees in front of the confused eldest Weasley sibling and chanted dramatically, " Oh high and Mighty, William Weasley, pray thee teach us, how to bottle a veela flame, brew her senses, even put a stopper to her enticing advances.” 

Ron choked hard on his butterbeer and Charlie was right next to her, thumping her back and Percy, she noticed, was rolling his eyes, but their mother was spot on.

In her no-nonsense tone, she was too quick to ask, " What else did you two do during the Triwizard Tournament?"

When the two boys nodded and pretended to be innocent cherubs, the Weasley matriarch turned and looked at Ginny. 

“Ginny darling, I don't expect Ron to keep an eye out. But you, I know I can count on you, love. What else did McGonagall or Dumbledore miss to notice that year?”

The youngest Weasley didn't miss a beat and informed smugly," They got pranked by Gabrielle, Bill’s to-be-sister-in-law if Dad and you are giving your blessings. And I am glad to inform you, these two enjoyed every bit of it. She happened to kiss them, both of them even if they had tried to steal several of their knickers.”

Before either of the twins or their mother could say anything on that account, And Arthur had leaned over and asked directed to his eldest son, "By any chance, Bill, does she have a twin?"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is contributed to the prompt provided by Weasleys, Witches & Writers. Prompt head," Hump Day Drabble".
> 
> The prompt:
> 
> “So, you like Character B?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “But you like Character C, too?”  
> “...Yes.”


End file.
